How A Bill Becomes A Law/Lessons/2
This article is part of the "Project for a New American Constitution" Series. Other "Project for a New American Constitution" Projects include: * "Voting is Overrated" * "The Company Town is My Company Town" * "Are 19th Century Rights Necessary in the 21st Century?" * "War is Peace, Freedom is Slavery: Whose Side Are You On?" Lesson 2 Object of Lesson 2 The object of this lesson is to make the student familiar with the essential theories behind the lawmaking process. Theories This lesson will cover common political theories. The following theories will be covered in this lesson: * Free Market Democracy * Strong Daddy Authority Free Market Democracy Free Market Democracy (FMD), America's first form of government, is a marriage of all the very best characteristics of both "Democracy" and the "Free Market": an overwhelming abundance of liberty and freedom. Democracy Democracy just means people can vote. Citizens vote for liberty or freedom or anything that is on the ballot. People have the freedom to choose liberty. Free Market from Free Market: The concept of the free market is capitalism at its finest. Free of regulation or oversight, the actions of The Market are dictated only by the pure pursuit of profit, set by supply and demand. The invisible hand rules the Free Market as well as democracy. By allowing both systems to be free, the invisible hand supplies the liberty demanded by the democratic voting market. Strong Daddy Authority The Strong Daddy Authority (SDA) describes the political theory that every American desires in their patriotic heart. Just like in every good American Family, there is a Daddy, who is in charge, and everyone else who is submissive. SDA is characterized by the many laws and accompanying consequences created and reformed for the populace's own good. In America, people do not vote for the laws which govern them, instead the people vote for the leaders who will make their decisions for them. Humility An important component of the SDA form of government is Humility. SDA describes the rules which govern the leaders, whereas Humility describes the behavior expected of those being led. Humility is merely a way for citizens to acknowledge their place in relation to those who lead them. In the SDA-type of government, the citizen-children show their Humility through their obedience and passivity. Good American children do not talk back or question the authority of their strong, patriotic fathers. Exercises # RESEARCH Go to your closest Bible and Book Store. Browse through the magazine section searching for images that best depict the Strong Daddy Authority. Find as many examples as you can Apply FMD by purchasing the top 3 that best arouses your patriotic fervor. # HOMEWORK Close your basement door, turn up the stereo, and remove all your clothes. Stand in front of a full-length mirror and analyze each image until it is seared into your mind. Alternate: Recall those images in the shower. # PRACTICE Role-playing exercises are best with a partner Find a mentor to play the role of Strong Daddy Authority while you portray the Humble citizen-child. Make sure you dress as in the pictures. Test * Click here to take the test for Lesson 2